Keeping Up Appearances
by Bentley05
Summary: Merlin is banished from Camelot and a friend decides to join him in exile. But is everything as it seems, or are there ulterior motives? Could lead to Merlin/Gwaine or Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

"You are hereby banished from Camelot. Returning is punishable by death."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. After everything he and Arthur had been through he thought that he would understand. They had developed a relationship far greater than master/servant. They had become friends, best friends even, or so Merlin liked to believe. He thought he was different from his father. When Uther had died and Arthur had taken the throne Merlin thought that this was his chance to be himself. He had revealed his magic to Arthur and it had led to this, being exiled from Camelot. He should really count himself lucky he hadn't been sentenced to death. But as Merlin walks away from the castle, from his home, he feels betrayed by Arthur, and wonders if death would have been the better option after all.

* * *

Merlin had been walking for what seemed days. He wasn't even sure where he was going, and to be honest he didn't even care. Suddenly he heard the sound of a horse drawing near and before he had a chance to hide found himself staring at a familiar friend.

"Gwaine? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you"

Merlin felt a wave of excitement begin to rise in his stomach. Had Arthur changed his mind? Had he seen how foolish he had been and had demanded his Knights look for him and bring him home?

"Merlin?"

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Gwaine. Noticing that he was back in his old clothes, no longer wearing the noble clothes Arthur had given all his knights. His heart sank.

"Why are you here Gwaine?" Merlin asked uncertainly

Gwaine jumped down from his horse and approached Merlin

"Because you are my friend and I am coming with you."

"You can't, you'll be exiled too..."

"You would do the same for me Merlin, and besides, Camelot isn't the same without you."

Merlin considered for a minute. Allowing Gwaine to come with him means that he'll be banished from Camelot to, but he would like the company and when Gwaine is set on an idea, arguing with him is about as useful as arguing with a brick wall.

"Fine. But being in exile doesn't mean that we get to spend all day and night in a tavern." Merlin said as he began walking again.

Gwaine took the reins of his horse and led it down the path following behind Merlin.

"Pity."

* * *

Back at the castle Arthur surveyed his kingdom from the window, hoping that Gwaine had found Merlin out there somewhere and he had fallen for their plan. He had to keep track of the sorcerer somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who has read/reviewed/tracked my story it really boosts my confidence! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so please bear with me and hopefully i'll begin to get better as i go along! Sorry the chapters are so short but when i read fanfiction i like it when it's updated regularly, so i'd rather do little and often, plus i have a massive essay that needs writing! So here's chapter two which focuses on Gwaines thoughts and feelings. I love Gwaine and hopefully he'll become more of a regular in season four! Thanks again x

* * *

When Arthur had come to him and explained that he had to banish Merlin from the kingdom due to his fathers laws that he couldn't just overturn less than a week after his death, he had asked him to go with him to keep an eye on the young sorcerer. Gwaine was unsure if Arthur had meant for Camelots protection or for Merlin's own, but Arthur had told him that Merlin was not to know that he had asked him. He felt bad that he would have to lie, never the less he had agreed to go. There was no way he was going to feel guilty for not telling Merlin the real reason to why he went with him. If Merlin could keep secrets, so could Gwaine.

It wasn't the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer that had upset Gwaine. When he had first heard that he was, he was surprised of course, but he couldn't blame Merlin for keeping it a secret, especially with Uthers zero tolerance on magic. Gwaine completely understood his friends decision. That is until he spoke to Lancelot who confided in him that he had known about Merlin's magic for quite some time. That is what had upset him about the whole situation. Sure he liked to come across as the loner, content with his own company, travelling here, there and everywhere, never really settling in one place. In his life he had made plenty of acquaintances but no friends. That is until he had met Merlin. He had felt a connection with Merlin that he had never felt for anyone else. He enjoyed spending time in his company, for the first time in his life he had a friend, a true friend. He had told Merlin everything about himself and thought Merlin had done the same. Obviously not. Yet he had Lancelot.

Sitting back against a tree, Gwaine watched Merlin sleeping on the other side of the fire that he had made in their makeshift camp. Sure Arthur had given him enough gold pieces to get rooms in the tavern but he didn't want to make Merlin suspicious of where he got the money from, so he kept it well hidden. His mind drifted back to Lancelot. He never even knew he and Merlin were so close. In fact during all the time he spent with Merlin he never once mentioned Lancelot. The first time he had any knowledge of him was when he showed up in the battle against Morgana and Morgause. But they must be close if Merlin chose to tell him about his magic…Gwaine shook his head as if trying to shake his thoughts away. He'd never understand. Perhaps he wasn't as an important friend to Merlin as Merlin was to him. Why did it bother him so much anyway? The way he was thinking, he almost sounded…jealous.

Walking around the fire to Merlin's sleeping form, he watched him for a moment before pulling the blanket over him further and walking away to stand watch. He had been given his orders by Arthur and he was going to follow them.

Get Merlin to Ealdor, keep Merlin in Ealdor.

* * *

Next chapter will be Arthurs thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thanks for reading/reviewing/tracking my story guys. This chapter is just about Arthurs thoughts and feelings on whats happened. Next time we'll be back to Merlin and Gwaine! x**

* * *

How could Merlin do this do him? Arthur felt such a fool. What had Merlin expected him to say? Maybe if he had told him privately he could have bided his time and figured out a solution, but no, not Merlin. Merlin doesn't know the meaning of discreet. He couldn't have just waited until they were alone and told him. Oh no, Merlin couldn't do that. Merlin had obviously decided that it was a far better idea to tell him whilst in front of all his Knights and advisors. His advisors who had just a week ago been his fathers advisors. His advisors who thought of magic the same way his father had. And however much he wanted to, he couldn't just change all that in one week. He was fortunate that he was able to convince them that banishing Merlin was a just punishment. There had been calls for his death, after all Merlin had been lying to them for all these years. Some of the advisors suggested that he may have even be a spy for the sorcerers, plotting the downfall of Camelot as revenge for all those that had suffered at the hands of Uther. Arthur couldn't believe that, he wouldn't believe that. All the times Merlin had been there for him, he had had plenty of chances to kill both him and Uther, and yet here he was, alive and well. And besides, Arthur knew Merlin, he was an idiot but he was a faithful idiot.

Arthur was restless after he had sent Merlin away, he hated that he had done it but it was for his own good. Arthur had to follow the law, he was a fair King and exceptions could not be made for anyone, not even a friend. He had to appear cold when sending him away otherwise he worried Merlin might have tried to argue to stay, and Arthur feared his resolve may have been broken if that had happened.

Even though Merlin was a powerful sorcerer, he still lacked common sense and Arthur worried about the choices he could make out of the castle on his own. He needed to make sure he was kept safe and in a location he could be found, for when he is able to return. Then the idea hit him, he would send one of his top Knights to keep tabs on him. Obviously Merlin could never know, but if the Knight made out that he chose to go….

Who could he send though? Leon was his most trusted Knight, so he needed him close by. He had never really noticed Merlin with Elyan or Percival before, so Merlin would never believe that they would want to go with him. As for Lancelot! Well, there was something about Lancelot that Arthur didn't like, he wasn't sure what it was but he didn't completely trust him. And besides he didn't want Gwen thinking he had sent him away because he felt threatened by their growing friendship. No. Gwen had chosen him and married him. She could still be friends with Lancelot and Arthur was fine with that. Really. So that left Gwaine. To be honest, it made sense. Merlin and Gwaine were always spending time together, Merlin had definitely spent more time in the taverns since Gwaine had become a regular in Camelot, and Gwaine was always helping Merlin with the little tasks Giaus sent him on. If anyone was likely to go after Merlin, it would be Gwaine.

Arthur sat down at the head of the round table, beckoning his servant over.

"Send for Sir Gwaine will you?"

"Yes Sire"

"Oh," Arthur called stopping the servant half way out the door, "and tell him it's urgent."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing/tracking etc. I know it doesn't make sense sometimes but this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so hopefully i can only get better! **

**Now i know Gwaine said that his mum was left penny-less when his dad died, but i can't remember if he ever said what happend to her, so i'm just assuming she's still alive and poor somewhere, and i like to think that he's a bit of a mummys boy who sends home his wages and stuff to her because he is just too adorable!**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading guys x**

* * *

It had been harder to convince Merlin to go to Ealdor than he had first thought. Gwaine thought Merlin would relish seeing his mother, he always talked about her fondly, it made him long for his own mother. He hoped that after this 'quest' was over he would visit her and give her some of the gold coins that he was saving up.

Whenever he had asked him about going to Ealdor, Merlin kept mentioning bad memories and of his friend called Will. He never spoke anymore of it and Gwaine wasn't going to push him. He hoped he would tell him when he was ready, but couldn't help but wonder if Lancelot already knew.

* * *

"Why did you never tell me about your magic?" Gwaine asked casually one morning, while packing up his bag ready to move on from where they had camped the night before.

Merlin looked over to his friend, stopping from packing his own bag, regarding his question for a second.

"No one knew, only Giaus"

"Lancelot knew." Gwaine replied matter of factly, not stopping to look at Merlin.

"That was different…"

"Am I not a good enough friend for you to tell me? Do you not trust me?" he replied in a neutral tone.

"It wasn't…"

"I thought we were friends. I told you everything about me."

"You sound as though you're jealous."

After no reply Merlin looked over to Gwaine, who wouldn't meet his eye. "Oh Gwaine, tell me you're not."

"I thought I was your friend." Gwaine said again.

"And I'm not allowed any others?" Merlin said,

"That's not what I mean Merlin."

"Just because you have no other friends doesn't mean that I haven't." Merlin instantly regretted it as soon as he said it. He wasn't angry at Gwaine, he was just snappy over this whole situation ..

"Gwaine…" he sighed, "I'm sorry. Lancelot saw me use my magic, I never told him, he saw. You know over the past few months you have become a good friend to me. The best in fact."

Gwaine felt a rush of emotion run over him. He couldn't believe the way he had acted. Merlin has always been a good friend, and here Gwaine was sounding jealous and desperate. He'd never acted this way before, but there was something about Merlin that made him feel…vulnerable.

"You know, whenever I was in trouble or needed help, you were always my first port of call. Not just because you're a good fighter, or you're easy to find in a tavern," Merlin joked "but because I trust you."

Trust? Gwaine thought of the mission he was on for Arthur. Guilt starting to rile in his stomach.

"Merlin I need to tell you -"

"And the fact I have been banished doesn't seem so bad because….." Merlin stopped, pausing for a moment, looking straight in Gwaines eyes "I'm glad you're with me Gwaine."

Gwaine stared at Merlin for a moment, inwardly hoping he wasn't going to well up.

"Let's go find a tavern, I need mead." he slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking away.

"And Merlin," he turned back to him "don't be such a sappy girl."

Merlin smiled and followed after his friend "Maybe we can go to Ealdor after!" he called.

Gwaine kept walking, feeling guiltier than ever.

* * *

On arrival to Ealdor, Merlin went straight to the shack he and his mother had shared, Gwaine tagging slightly behind so not to intrude on their reunion. Hunith was surprised to see her son but Merlin had told her that he would explain everything later, and that it was nothing to worry about. He pulled Gwaine forward to meet his mum.

"Mum, this is Gwaine. Gwaine, this is my mum, Hunith."

"It's a honour to meet you Sir Gwaine"

Gwaine stopped her "Please, it's just Gwaine, and the honour is all mine, I assure you." giving her one of his most charming smiles.

"Oh. Merlin has told me so much about you in his letters."

Merlin let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Mum…"

Gwaine glanced at him, smiling amused "I 've heard a lot about you to."

Hunith smiled at her son proudly, "You both must be starving." She said, glancing between the pair, "Merlin, come and help me pick some vegetables for supper will you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwaine before following his mother outside to the garden.

Gwaine took the opportunity to sit at the table, taking paper and a quill from his bag, and writing

"_Sire_

_We have arrived in Ealdor and I shall await further instructions._

_Gwaine"_

Folding the paper and sealing it, Gwaine placed it back into his bag. He would head to the nearest tavern tonight and find a messenger to send the letter back to Arthur. He wiped his hands down his face, exhausted and wondering quite why he had gotten himself into this situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been very busy with uni stuff :( Here's a tiny little part until i can sit down and get typing! Hope everyone is well! x**

* * *

Hunith loved having her son back home, and she welcomed Gwaine into her home as if she had known him for years, instead of a matter of weeks. Even though her house was barely big enough for one, let alone three, she enjoyed the company.

"So Gwaine, have you a sweetheart back in Camelot?" Hunith asked, out of the blue, one evening at supper.

Merlins eyes went wide with shock "Mum!"

"I don't mean to pry," she said looking at Gwaine, completely ignoring her son "but some of the girls in the village have been asking, and I'm not sure what to tell them."

Merlin shook his head in disbelief, but truth be told he too was interested to know the answer. He had never seen Gwaine with any girl in particular back in Camelot, but they were always throwing themselves at him, he couldn't believe that he wouldn't have taken at least one up on the offer.

"That's alright Hunith, I don't mind at all." Gwaine smiled "And no, I don't have a sweetheart. Being a knight meant that most of my time was spent with the Prince and the other knights. The rest of my time was spent with Merlin here, in fact he was the nearest thing I had to a sweetheart!" he laughed, knocking Merlin's knee.

Hunith laughed along as well, while Merlin tried to laugh, he was more concerned with trying not to turn completely red.

* * *

After finishing his supper Merlin excused himself outside, leaving Gwaine debating whether to follow him or not.

"It's nice that Merlin has a friend like you." Hunith said, breaking Gwaine away from his thoughts. "He hadn't really been the same since Will. Until you came along of course."

"What happened to Will?" Gwaine asked. He knew that Will was an old friend of Merlin's, but he had never told him what had happened to him.

Hunith took a second , "It's not really my place to say" she replied with a smile, before standing and collecting their plates to wash.

"You know," She said turning back to him, "you'll probably find Merlin out by the old oak tree at the back of the field."

Gwaine nodded with a smile before leaving to find Merlin.

* * *

**I shall try and get a chapter done next week. **

**I love how Will is in a lot of fanfiction, even though he was just in one episode. And even though we don't really know a lot about his personality, I like to imagine him as Joe Dempsy's character Chris from Skins!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, finally had time to update! Thanks to everyone that is sticking with the story! And to everyone who is reviewing/tracking/favouriting, it means a lot! **

**A special thank you to Beizanten who always reviews my chapters on both my stories, much appreciated, thank you! x **

**I have just set up a new twitter account and if anyone one wants to follow me it's /bentley_05 I haven't started 'tweeting' yet but will do shortly when i have followers to tweet at! :)**

**Thanks again guys x**

* * *

Gwaine went out to the field, and sure enough there was Merlin sitting on the lowest branch of the Oak tree, facing away from the village, out over the river. Merlin hadn't noticed him and Gwaine was unsure whether to join him in the tree but the decision was made for him when Merlin must have sensed his presence, turning to look down at him.

"Hey. Come on up." He invited, scooting out further on the branch to make room for Gwaine.

Gwaine effortlessly climbed the tree and sat next to Merlin.

"Wow. The view from up here…"

Dusk was falling, and the sun was setting over the mountains and vast landscape they had travelled across only a few weeks before.

"Me and Will use to come and sit up here all the time." Merlin started, and Gwaine listened intently "We always said we'd get out of here someday. Go to Camelot and make something of ourselves."

Merlin stopped and smiled at the memory.

"Will wanted to fight for the King, like his father. We'd spend hours fighting pretending we were knights." he continued.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked gently.

"Will's father was killed defending the King. He was heartbroken." Merlin said, looking out over the view, "My magic was getting harder to control and my mother got worried it would become common knowledge and sent me to Camelot. I wanted Will to come with me but his dreams had changed. He didn't want to leave Ealdor anymore and I went on my own."

Merlin turned to Gwaine. "You know, you remind me a lot of Will, he hated nobles too. Blamed them for the death of his father. He'd always stick up for what he believed in though, and he always looked out for me."

"Well he sounds like a good guy."

"He was."

Gwaine coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "So what happened to him?"

"He died…saving Arthur…of all people. He even took the blame for being a sorcerer, protecting me."

"I'm sorry."

"He was my best friend." Merlin's voice broke a little.

Gwaine threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders, but remained silent. Merlin turned to look at him, making it very clear how close they were. If he leant forward just a little, their lips would be touching. Gwaine had never been indecisive before. If it had been anybody else, he would have jumped at the chance, no hesitation. But this was Merlin. His friend, he didn't want to ruin that. But the way he felt about Merlin was something he had never felt for anyone before and Merlin was looking at him in a way that suggested he might feel the same…

"I should get back." Merlin said, making the decision for him and jumping down from the tree, "I'll see you in a bit." he said before scurrying off back to the village, leaving Gwaine wondering what could have just happened.

After staying in the tree a few minutes longer, he jumped down and headed back into the village.

"Gwaine?" A young boy asked him a few yards away from the house.

"Yes?"

"I have this for you sir." The boy passed him a letter.

"Thank you." he said, already opening the letter as the boy turned to leave.

Gold pieces fell out of the unfolded letter into his hand and he could just make out the words in the moonlight

_"Gwaine,_

_Things are taking longer than I had hoped or expected._

_I know it must be difficult,, but you must keep up appearances, Merlin must never find out. _

_I enclose more gold pieces, please keep Merlin there until further notice._

_Arthur."_

Gwaine sighed, folding the letter into his pocket, and putting the gold in the other. Keeping up appearances was starting to get more difficult. He hated lying to Merlin, but felt it had gone on to long to hope that he would understand if he told him the truth. Heading back into the house, he prayed Arthur would send for them soon.

* * *

**I think it's starting to get obvious what's going to happen... :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for an update! I have been uber busy with uni/boyfriend and my writing got pushed to the side (for over a whole year!). Good news is, that I have finished uni for the summer, my boyfriend is going away for a month and I feel inspired to write again!**

**So an update for both my stories is imminent! Keep your eyes peeled guys!**

**Love xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**I updated! I literally haven't written for ages, so I feel that my work is a little rusty to say the least. But you know, hopefully i'll improve as I get back in the swing of things :) BTW, I know it was ages ago but I can't believe that series finale of Merlin! Not Gwaine, anyone but Gwaine :( xx**

* * *

The next evening, Merlin found himself in the local tavern with Gwaine - a location that he had become very accustomed to since arriving back in the village, mainly thanks to his friend. Neither man had mentioned the events of the previous evening, and Merlin was grateful for that.

Merlin looked over to a nearly drunken Gwaine, who was laughing and chatting away with the other, mostly female, patrons. Gwaine had settled in to Ealdor life very well. Nobody would have known that he had never stayed in one place long enough to call it home. He looked very much like he was enjoying his new way of life. He spent his days working in the village, helping the men prepare for the upcoming harvest, and the evenings were spent, very much like this one, in nearby taverns with Merlin.

As soon as they had walked into the tavern, Merlin spotted a group of girls from the village, who made a bee-line for Gwaine barely before he had chance to sit down. The girls in the village loved Gwaine, they were always fawning over him, he was different from the men in Ealdor that they were use to, he was something new, a free spirit who had travelled and had adventures, whereas most of the men in Ealdor had never set foot outside of the village. Gwaine was always flirting with them but that was just the way he was, he had always been confident around women. Merlin sighed as he watched the women crowding Gwaine, feeling slightly envious. Although he couldn't't decide if he was envious of Gwaine and his ability to flirt with the women, or if he was envious of the women for having Gwaine flirt with them.

"Excuse me ladies. I must get back to my best friend Merlin here." Gwaine said, slightly slurred, turning away from the women and throwing a leisurely arm around Merlins shoulders, smiling broadly at him.

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"I love you, Merlin".

Merlin smiled at him, putting his soppiness down to the vast amount of alcohol he had consumed, "Yes, yes, I know. I love you too Gwaine."

"No Merlin. I REALLY love you."

"Yes and I REALLY love you."

"No, no, you're not getting it I LOVE you Merlin!"

Merlins heart began to flutter as Gwaine closed his eyes, slowly moving towards him. Surely he didn't mean that he actually love loved him? Surely he wasn't going to kiss him, in front of all these people in the tavern? Merlins mind was racing as he saw Gwaines lips coming at him in slow motion. Just as he had decided that he was going to let this happen, he was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a thud. Merlin sighed, looking down at the bar. The thud had been the sound of Gwaines head hitting the counter. The sizeable amount of alcohol in his body had finally taken its toll for the Gwaine up and all but dragging him back home, Merlin made a vow to speak to Gwaine about his confession in the morning.

* * *

When Gwaine awoke the next morning, he found the shared sleeping room empty. Walking into the kitchen area he found Merlin

"Good morning Merlin, did you sleep well?"

Merlin still kept his back to Gwaine, not turning to answer. "I was just washing your jacket."

"Thank you friend."

Merlin turned at that, eyes sore and red "Friend?!" he exclaimed, "I found this in your pocket" Merlin held up the crumpled letter and gold sent from Arthur.

"Merlin, I can explain"

"What is there to explain?!" Merlin exclaimed clutching the letter, "It's perfectly clear. You're no friend at all. All this time you let me believe that you came with me because you WANTED to. But this…." Merlin waved the gold coins, "this is why you really came. Because Arthur is paying you. Well here," he threw the money at Gwaines feet "take your money and leave. You're no longer welcome here."

Merlin turned away, not trusting the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Merlin. It's not like tha…"

"I said leave." Merlins eyes shone gold, his emotions threatening to control his magic, "Please."

Gwaine turned to leave, stopping in the doorway and turning back to Merlin, who still had his back to the Knight.

"I'll go Merlin. But I won't go far. You ARE my friend, and I would've followed you anywhere."

Merlin sighed, turning around "Gwaine I…" but the knight had already left.


End file.
